Star Wars: Chronicals
by Goeleven
Summary: A story about an SWRPG character of mine (The race is my own creation/addition to SW)


STARWARS The Timothy Smiley Chronicles  
  
In the Vulca University of the capital city, a Vulca of five foot six inches with a weak build was walking down a hallway. I am Timothy Smiley, but people usually call me Teep. I teach the telepathy class at the Icthor University in Cathoto, Bermuta, I've been teaching for 5 years. I am 26 years old. (Takes a left) I have an almost supernatural telepathy rating. I can read minds from distances and sometimes make people hallucinate. That is why I am also a research specimen in the R&D part of the University. (Makes a right, passing a sign saying Research and Development section Authorized Personnel Only) Unfortunately there is a great disadvantage of having such a high level of telepathy you can't block all the thoughts of the surrounding people. Smiley stops at a door and places his hand over the organic panel, then waits a moment for it to read his brain waves and let the doors slide open.  
  
Teep walked through the door. A woman, Theodora was siting at the information desk. "Tim you're late." She stated after she looked up. "What do you mean, late, I'm early." Tim said a little confused. Suddenly 50 people barreled in hopping they would not be late for there work shift.  
  
Surprised and unprepared for the number of people entering the room, he put his hands over his ears as all the thoughts and feelings of all the people entering the room filled his mind. He quickly went to his specimen room.  
  
After a few moments Dr. Tomark and test subject Talivichy enter Specimen room #562, the room farthest away from other sentience. "How are you doing Tim?" the Doctor asked. "Fine." Smiley responded. "You remember Talivichy, don't you?" Tomark asked. "Yes, but . . . I can't read his mind!!" Teep said shocked, "What, how is he able to do that?" He asked. "We gave him an experimental telepathy blocker drug. I created it myself." Dr. Tomark said proudly. "Well, I'm going to test to see how strong this blocker really is." Smiley said  
  
When Teep started pushing with his telepathy, the test subject, Talivichy screamed in pain, clutched his head, and fell unconscious. "What did you do!" Tomark yelled at Timothy.  
  
"I. . . I didn't do anything." He said astonished  
  
"Then explain this!" Tomark yelled  
  
'I, can't!" he yells back  
  
'If he's dead... this project isn't worth lives, Teep will have to be disposed of' went by Tomark's mind.  
  
"No! Just because he might be dead doesn't mean I should die, besides it could have been that dame drug you gave him." Tim said panicky  
  
"You're right it might have been the drug, I hope you're right." The Doctor said.  
  
A nurse walks in and gives Tim's doctor a data pad.  
  
"Thank you." He said before he placed his hand on the organic controls and "told" it to display the data.  
  
"Ah, it's ready." Tomark excitedly said.  
  
"What is?" Smiley curiously asked  
  
"I just got the final results of a temporary telepathic suppression drug." He responded, "we'll have to go get it, the type of container they use has a pasturataion field that destabilizes if transported through hyperspace." The Doc explained.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Teep asked  
  
"Immediately." He answered  
  
After ten minutes, The doctors that work with Teep as well as himself were on the shuttle that would take them to the orbiting Space station, then from there, to the ship that would take them to the Medical facility.  
  
The ship Teep and the doctors boarded was the new Valor class ship Ally that uses both Vulca and Alliance technologies. It is equipped with 26 heavy beam weapons, 10 light beam weapons, 10 turbo lasers, 20 blaster cannons. It is also equipped with warhead launchers, 2 in the front and back of the ship as well as the top and the bottom. In addition the valor class has three Vulca hyper emitters, a Bata tank, both Alliance and Vulca shield generators, and uses several Alliance power cores.  
  
The Ally disembarked the Space station orbiting Vulca Prime 


End file.
